big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Living the Dream
"Living the Dream" is the third episode of the first season of Big Little Lies. It is the third episode of the series overall. It was released on March 5, 2017 on HBO.S1 Ep 3: Living the Dream | HBO Premise Hoping to get under Renata's skin, Madeline organizes a trip to compete with Amabella's birthday party. After another argument, Celeste succumbs to Perry's charms before their first session with a therapist, Dr. Amanda Reisman. Madeline gets called for a meeting with Abigail's guidance counselor. Principal Nippal announces the theme for the Fall Gala Fundraiser; later, Jane seeks Madeline's help with Ziggy's family tree project, and opens up about her past.Search Results | HBO Synopsis With her birthday on the horizon, Amabella is crestfallen that Chloe and several of the other kids won't be in attendance. Renata tries to fix the issue by calling Madeline, but Madeline doesn't budge. Perry and Celeste enjoy a night in together, but the atmosphere changes when Perry finds out Celeste and the boys will be attending the skating show without him. He violently grabs Celeste, prompting her to threaten to leave him. Later, he gives her a diamond necklace as a gesture of apology. The day of the competing events arrives, and Renata presents elaborate Disney-themed gift bags to each birthday guest. Parents and kids have fun dancing and singing together, but a few moms are put off when Bonnie takes the floor, attracting the attention of the dads. Madeline is thrilled that the Disney on Ice event goes well, but Jane is distraught when she accidentally forgets the class stuffed animal at the rink. Madeline continues to push Joseph towards meeting with the mayor. She tells him she has access to a lawyer: Celeste Wright. At school, a guidance counselor pulls Aigail aside, and later meets with Madeline to discuss Abby's falling GPA. Abigail confesses she is feeling pressure from her mother to be successful, and would like to try living with Nathan and Bonnie for a while. Madeline is crushed. Renata visits Gordon at his office and wonders why they aren't spontaneous and fun anymore. The couple has sex in Gordon's office bathroom. Celeste and Perry have their first session with a therapist, Dr. Reisman. Celeste denies any physical violence in their relationship, but Perry surprises her by telling the truth, and admitting he's afraid of losing her. At an elementary school assembly, Principal Nippal announces the annual fall fundraiser will be a themed trivia night, with everyone dressing as some iteration of Elvis Presley or Audrey Hepburn. Bonnie approaches Madeline and says she understands that Madeline is Abigail's mother, not her. Jane belatedly realizes Ziggy has a family tree project due and Madeline rushes over to help. When Ziggy gets agitated that Jane won't offer information about his dad, he rushes off to his room. Jane tells Madeline his father was a one-night stand gone wrong. She describes meeting the charismatic Saxon Banks in a bar, and then fearing him when he became very physical with her. Madeline learns Jane has never told anyone else about Saxon Banks. That evening, Celeste tells Perry she feels hopeful for them in the first time in a while; they dance. Renata explains to Gordon the difference between wanting to have sex with her and really desiring her. Jane fantasizes about shooting the silhouette of a man walking into her apartment. Madeline returns to her own house and looks into Abigail's now empty room.Living the Dream | HBO Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * and Laura Dern as Renata Klein Also Starring * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * Sarah Baker as Thea Cunningham * Sarah Burns as Gabrielle * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Gia Carides as Melissa * Hong Chau as Jackie * Kelen Coleman as Harper * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Guest Starring * Larry Bates as Stu * Kathreen Khavari as Samantha * David Monahan as Bernard * Larry Sullivan as Oren Co-Starring * Mark Adair-Rios as Coach Bob * Nelly Buchet as Juliette * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Cameron Crovetti and Nicholas Crovetti as Max and Josh Wright * Keisuke Hoashi as Dr. Leo Chang * Jennifer Lafleur as Fiona Brewster * Tim True as Detective Walt Gibson * Carrie Wampler as Lori Cast Notes * Robin Weigert (Dr. Amanda Reisman) makes her first appearance and is billed as Also Starring. * Mark Adair-Rios (Coach Bob) makes his first appearance and is billed as Co-Starring. * Jennifer Lafleur (Fiona Brewster) makes her only appearance and is billed as Co-Starring. * Keisuke Hoashi (Dr. Leo Chang) and Carrie Wampler (Lori) make their final appearances. Gallery Videos Season 1 Episode 3 Promo (Season 1 Episode 3 Clip) It Was a Fantastic Party (Season 1 Clip) What About My Father (Season 1 Clip) Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 3 "Living the Dream" (Season 1 Episode 3 Recap) Images S1 E3 Joseph.jpg S1 E3 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E3 Nathan, Bonnie, Amabella, Gordon & Renata.jpg S1 E3 Jane.jpg S1 E3 Amabella & Bonnie.jpg S1 E3 Celeste & Perry.jpg S1 E3 Ed & Madeline.jpg Soundtrack Notes * Samantha, Gabrielle, Harper Stimson, Thea Cunningham, Stu, Melissa, Warren Nippal, and Oren deliver testimonies in this episode. * In the opening credits, Hong Chau's name is misspelled as "Hong Chaud." Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)